The Prince and the Witch
by ObsidianGlitch
Summary: Solara is the daughter of a witch. When her mother is put on trial in the nearest kingdom, the young girl is spared thanks to the prince. Living out her life in the kingdom peacefully, she comes across the realization that something big is about to happen. Original story by me.


**So I usually do Fanfictions but here's an original story created by me. I started "The Prince and the Witch" a few years back and just recently decided to continue it. I hope you guys like it!**

 _Chapter 1_

It was a large room. Larger than she had ever been in. She had always lived in a small one-roomed cottage, large areas meant solely for special occasions. This may have been a special occasion, but not the kind one would enjoy.

She and her mother had been taken from their home and quite literally dragged into a carriage. She herself was only six so the men had left her hands un-cuffed. Her mother on the other hand had a metal bracelet around each wrist, the two being connected by interlinked chains. A large man simply held the girl's hand.

The room held a gloomy atmosphere. A large man sat in a chair that seemed to fit his form perfectly. A young woman sat next to him sitting up straight in her own perfect chair. And next to the woman was a boy. He couldn't be much older than she was. And his eyes were locked on her. She knew this was the royal family and the young prince was the one staring at her.

"This is the witch I have heard word of? She looks like a normal peasant." The king looked displeased and his voice held the same trait.

"This is she. The cottage was brimmed with spells and potions of the like. The young one was playing in the field."

The king's eyes darted to the girl. "They both shall be burned at dawn. Throw them in a cell and out of my sight." Bitterness had underlined his voice, a tone that struck fear into the girl.

"Wait." A voice rang so smooth and sweet it made the fear disappear as quickly as it had come.

The king's attention turned to the boy two thrones away. "What is it, boy?"

His eyes were still glued to her, and hers to him. "I believe the young one deserves a chance."

"What do you mean 'a chance'? She is the daughter of a witch. That extinguishes a chance."

"Has she shown any signs of magical abilities? Is there proof she is the daughter of this woman? Perhaps she was unfortunate enough to be playing close by." For a second his eyes moved to his father's.

The king pursed his lips. The queen felt sympathy for the girl, which is an understatement of feeling for her by the prince, and nodded to the king. He let out a sigh. "I will test her. If she fails the test, she will be burned with the witch. If she passes,-"

"I will watch over her myself to see that no harm comes to her and that she does not develop any powers." The prince once again looked at the girl.

He sucked in a breath, wanting to object, but decided against it. "Fine, fine. But if my boy is subjected to any form of witchcraft, the girl dies slowly." He glared at her. "This vase next to me. If she fails to levitate it, I will set her free. Let the test begin!"

The girl focused on the vase. She would try her hardest to make it float. She wanted to die with her mother. What else did she have? Even at such an age, she knew the importance of a mother. But no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't float. She tried again, but to her disappointment there was nothing.

"I...I can't do it..." Tears welled up in her eyes. Her mother's eyes teared as well, but out of joy.

"Take the woman away." The king declared.

The mother looked at the girl with a smile. "Be safe, Solara. Live well..." And she was taken away.

"No!" The girl cried out. She tried to go after her, but the guard held her back. She collapsed to her knees and sobbed.

"Release her." There was the voice again, the prince's. She could tell he was closer than he had been. The guard let go of her hand and she looked up. The prince held his arms out with a warm smile. Solara stood and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. "Solara… I will protect you… Do not worry..."


End file.
